Trozos de Seda
by HybridVirus
Summary: Al final, todo fue abandonado; nada de lo que creía existió, ni debió ser…Lo que había creado; todo fue rasgado en pedazos, y el viento codiciosamente arrastro los trozos de Seda que alguna vez, cubrieron al mundo la vista del monstruo que en verdad era..


**Trozos de Seda  
By:** Hybrid Virus

Leve Casi Imperceptible Sephiroth **X** Suri solo entrecierren los ojos y ladeen la cabeza XD

**Disclaimer:** Sephiroth y todos los respectivos personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix solo me pertenece Suri, soy solo una fan que escribe para fans.

-Hablar-

"Pensar"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

El pueblo ardía en llamas; el silencio roto por el murmullo de la madera incendiándose y los casi imperceptibles Alaridos de tristeza y dolor, provenientes de los pocos sobrevivientes del pueblo; ahora cubierto por el resplandor rojo –se encuentra bien?- murmuro la pelicobriza mientras mantenía a la mujer entre sus brazos –quien hizo esto?- gruño levemente la de irises miel -…- un gesto lleno de tristeza se apodero del par de ojos de la mujer –no se preocupe- comento la joven, intentando esbozar una sonrisa y conseguir que la mujer se tranquilizara –le prometo que yo y el general le castigaremos- una sonrisa llena de tristeza se coloco sobre los labios nuevamente, mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No lo creo…- murmuro mientras su mano se acercaba a la joven para entrelazarse entre las hebras de cabello y colocarlas tras su oído; para después deslizar la mano por el rostro de la misma –no lo creo niña- Irises miel se deslizaron sobre la figura de la mujer mientras la recostaba sobre el suelo –no se preocupe, me encargare de todo- murmuro la Soldado intentando asegurar a la mujer, que podía hacerse cargo de la situación. El sonido de hogares incendiándose, llanto, y el viento avivando el fuego eran de los pocos sonidos del inerte pueblo, haciendo que la joven se sintiera obligada a; ayudar a quien pudiera. Irises miel se deslizaban por todas partes, buscando algún indicio de vida o del culpable –Ahhhh!!- _"Huh?"_ –qué rayos!?- rápidamente las pisadas de la joven se dirigieron hacia el lugar del que provenían los gritos.

El sonido de algún objeto cortando el aire se volvió presente en las cercanías; pero al llegar al centro del pueblo, una sonrisa se apodero de los labios de la Soldado al mirar a la persona en el lugar –General!- grito con alegría la pelicastaña mientras corría en la dirección del peliplateado. Sus pasos deteniéndose levemente al ver los cuerpos alrededor del hombre –General! Todo el pueblo!- murmuro la joven deteniéndose frente al soldado; una sonrisa maliciosa se coloco sobre los labios del peliplateado, mientras caminaba hacia la joven, la katana en su mano resplandeciendo con el brillo del fuego alrededor de brillo demencial apoderándose de los ojos del legendario Soldado, su andar confiado y firme, irises miel se posaron sobre el hombre, ignorando la manera en que su instinto e intuición le gritaban que tuviera cuidado.

Y en un flash la joven sintió como su sonrisa cambiaba a un gesto de dolor -khhh- finos hilos escarlatas corrían por la platinada hoja de la legendaria masamune. Irises miel se abrieron a más no poder, completa sorpresa emanando de ellos mientras se posaban sobre la espada enterrada en su muslo; -S-Sephiroth?- murmuro la joven, intentando relajar sus músculos -mfh- con un fuerte movimiento del hombre, la espada fue rápidamente retirada del cuerpo de la pelicobriza, la afilada hoja rasgando la carne mientras era retirada –nahh!- con un sonoro ´Thud´ que resonó en las cercanías, la joven se encontró en el suelo, leves siseos de dolor escapando de sus labios, mientras una mano se colocaba sobre la herida con cuidado y con su peso colocado sobre el codo contrario, la pelicastaña fijo su incrédula mirada en el ser frente a ella, mientras irises felinos le miraban con desdén –S-Sempai?- sin dedicarle una mirada más, el peliplateado dio media vuelta y se alejo adentrándose en las llamas que eran ahora lo único que quedaban del pueblo de Nibelheim

Sus ojos resplandeciendo con un brillo macabro y la pelicobriza sabia que ese brillo no era producido simplemente por las llamas, con una tranquila mirada y una macabra sonrisa el hombre más conocido en Gaia se alejo de la Soldado que el mismo había entrenado, adentrándose así en el fuego, dándole la espalda a todo lo que era, a todo en lo que alguna vez creyó, y a lo que había sido su vida. Irises miel se fijaron en la espalda del hombre que le enseño todo lo que sabía; sus ojos se sentían como si ardieran, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho, su boca se sentía seca, la sangre deslizándose de la herida ardía como si de mako se tratase, la mano libre se aferro al suelo hasta que finalmente siseos de dolor se vieron mesclados con confundidos murmullos.

Por qué?...el Sephiroth que conocía no haría eso!...no lastimaría jamás a nadie inocente…no atacaría a sus compañeros. El General no era un desertor, nunca abandonaría al ejercito! Por qué?...por qué?...porque está haciendo esto!? Este…este no es el Sephiroth que conocí.  
Este…este no es el hombre que era considerado una leyenda, Este no era el hombre… que todos amaban, este no era el grandioso Sephiroth…este no era el hombre que tenia la suavidad y la elegancia de la Seda…Donde esta?...Donde está el hombre, el general, la leyenda, el héroe que era cubierto por un velo de Seda!?

-Kghh- con esfuerzo y leves tambaleos, la joven se puso de pie; irises miel entrecerrados con una mirada llena de hostilidad, ese hombre…ese hombre no era el general a quien ella seguía ciega y obedientemente; ese hombre no se parecía en nada al general, nunca sería el general, ni nunca lo podría superar…ese hombre…villano…ente…monstruo…criatura o lo que fuese; nunca podría suplantar al general, al hombre con el corazón más noble de todos _"nuestro deber como Soldados es proteger a los que lo necesitan"_ un gruñido escapo del par de pálidos labios pertenecientes a la joven, esas eran las palabras que su mentor siempre decía…y no permitiría que nadie las manchara…ni siquiera el mismísimo hombre que las profesaba.

Con leves siseos y tambaleos, la castaña empezó a caminar, un único destino en su mente mientras empezaba el doloroso trayecto; nunca permitiría que alguien manchara la reputación de su mentor, ni siquiera el mismo…y con un leve gruñido sus ojos se colocaron sobre el edificio en la lejanía… –No te lo permitiré…-

**~Owari~**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! Ahhh finalmente! Un poquito de amor para Sephy-Chan! X3 cuando lo revise, me di cuenta de que había un poco de inclinación, lo que le hizo ver muy pero muy levecito como si fuera SephXSuri aunque no lo tenía planeado…más bien pensaba en esto como admiración de parte de la cobriza. Quería introducir a Zack y Cloud pero preferí dejarlo así, wahhh tenía ganas de escribir para Seph y aquí esta, un leve tributo al loco antagonista de Final Fantasy que tanto adoro! X3

Seph: ya era hora!  
Zax: **:Gira los ojos:** mejor da gracias que estoy escribiendo de ti!  
Seph: **:La mira con desdén:** por mi fue por quien debiste empezar!  
Zax: **:Suspira:** aja…


End file.
